


Not Okay

by fragments_and_pieces



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Allison isn't really in it she's just mentioned too, Epsilon is mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragments_and_pieces/pseuds/fragments_and_pieces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, because of Epsilon, Wash dreams. York tells him things will be okay. He knows they won’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still kind of if-y on some things, like the title and summary. Might change things later.

Wash is running.

_Allison._

He needed to find Allison.

No.

No, _Epsilon_ needed to find Allison. Not him.

_Allison..._

_Allison..._

Wash is running faster now.

Where is Allison?

_Allison! Find Allison!_

Wash stops running, crumpling to the ground. He squeezes his eyes shut and holds his hands to his ears, trying to block out the voices in his head. “S-stop,” he manages to choke out.

_Don't say goodbye._

His eyes shut tighter, and he curls into himself, trying to escape. Always trying to escape-

_I hate goodbyes..._

And suddenly he's awake and York is there and Wash knows he must have been screaming because how else would York have known? He leans into York’s comforting touches, trying desperately to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks.

“Shh, it's okay, Wash,” York says soothingly.

“No, it's not, the voices-”

“You just have to get used to them, Wash. It's gonna be fine.”

“No,” Wash says through his tears. York doesn't hear him. “It's not.”

And he knows this is true, because how is he supposed to get used to this? How is he supposed to deal with constant thoughts of someone he doesn't even know? How is supposed to deal with the memories that aren't his?

It's not going to be okay. Not anymore.

But maybe, Wash thinks, it's okay right now. Just right now, because York is there, and York will keep the voices away. They'll come back, Wash knows this. As soon as York leaves, they'll come back.

Wash closes his eyes, feeling safe with York's arms wrapped around him. He begins to drift off again.

“It's gonna be fine...” Wash hears York repeat softly.

And even though Wash knows this is a lie, he lets himself believe it for now.


End file.
